


Lovers

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A double drabble.  Ziva's thoughts on Jenny and Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [](http://greenovalfruit.livejournal.com/profile)[**greenovalfruit**](http://greenovalfruit.livejournal.com/) 'cause I really was trying to be nice to Jenny this time.

She met Jenny on a mission, when she was on top of the world.

_When she meets Abby, her whole world is falling apart._

Jenny was wary, and didn’t underestimate her or what she was capable of.

_Abby is too angry to care.She lashes out and doesn’t even give Ziva a chance to prove herself._

The first time that Jenny kissed her, they were both high off of the adrenaline of a job well done.Ziva didn’t even stop to think before she responded. 

_The first time that she wins a smile from Abigail is an accomplishment, worthy of note.Ziva wonders why this one woman’s opinion suddenly matters to her so much._

The air was hot and dusty. She saved Jenny’s life out of a sense of duty, and maybe something more.  That night they celebrated.

  


_The best she can do is give Abby a taser, and in the end it’s enough.Still she wishes that she could have done more, protected her better.She hates feeling like she’s failed._

She and Jenny drifted apart.A relationship wasn’t for them; lives and commitments on separate continents were far more important to them. 

  
_Abby has become her whole world._   


__


End file.
